grizzy_and_the_lemmingsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Grizzy and The Lemmings episodes
Endings On every end of the episodes one of the three endings can be shown Bad Ending (Common) If the main characters get stuck forever or something terrible happens with them most commonly happens on every episodes Normal Ending (Rare) This ending will happen in the episode Super Grizzy Bros Good Ending (Rare) This ending will happen in the episode Thirst Quencher Trivia * At the end of every episodes it ended with a Bad Ending excluding Super Grizzy Bros and Thirst Quencher witch somewhat ended in a Normal Ending * Henry started crying when She-Bear is Leaving the Bad Ending. This will be a list of Grizzy and The Lemmings episodes. Season 1 (2016-2017) # Polar Bear # Bear Spread # Cellular Bear # Jurassic Bear # Extreme Fitness # Domestic Robots # Mass Control # Bear Under Control # Popcorn Party # Dancing with the Bears # Role Change # Lemming Tonic # Bear Itch # Thirst Quencher # Spider Lemmings # Random Bear # Lemming Interference # High Voltage Bear Attack # Bear Scents # Bear Luck # Magnetic Bear # Bear Charm # Bear's Best Friend # Super Grizzy Bros # Fake Brother # Mind in a Whirl # A Sizeable Problem # Treasure Bear # In the Service of His Majesty # Bear Art # Happy Birthday Lemming # Flower Power # Teleportation's the Way to Go! # Bear Countdown # Lemming Airlines # Relax Bear # Bear Gliding # The Sound of a Lemming # Bear in the Wind # Construction Bear # Kung Fu Lemmings # A Midsummer Bear's Dream # Manufacturing Secret # Bling Bling Bear # Intellectual Bear # Voodoo Blanket # Bear Prints # Inspector Grizzy # No Entrance! # Lemmings Indigestion # Sonata in Bear Major # Bear Fractions # The Bear That Laid Golden Eggs # Crash Training Course # As Far as Bear Can Remember # Chemical Lemmings # Remote Control # The Bear and the Butterfly # Get Off My Tennis Shoes # Baby Sitting # Bear Under Lock and Key # Lemming Blues # Snow Lemmings # Augmented Bear # Lemmings Under Pressure # Lemmings in Space # Sniffer Raccoon # Transformational Bear # Shaken-up Bear # Piñata Party # Bear Game # Ranger Lemming # Halloween Bear # Clean Bear # Wandering Spirits # Mirror, Mirror on the Wall # Grizzy the Wizard # Moonwalk Bear Season 2 (2018-2019) # Camping in the Wild # Ice & Bears # Carried Away Bear # Fountain of Bear Youth # Lemmings Kit # Timeless Bear # Irresistible Bear # Yummy Fly # Call of the Bear # Weightless Bear # Hat Tricks # No See, No Do # Good Bear, Bad Bear # High-Risk Driving # Bear Predictions # Lemming Beach # Of Fur and Swords # Lemmings Board # Animal Pics # Bear Diet # Balloon Bear # Bear Pillow # Hooks and Loops Bear # Fast Workout # Bat-Grizzy # Moveable Apps # Wild Modeling # The Bear Next Door # Wild Zapping # Warning: Unlimited Lemmings # Bouncing Bear # Masked Raccoon # Spinning Lemmings # Game Madness # Household Avatar # Beastly Genie # Make Peace Not War # Disguised Reality # Folds and Folds Again # Cartoon Bear # XXL Bear # Never Judge a Bear by it's Cover # Bear Glasses # Bear under Close Protection # Zero Visibility # Intensive Care # Lemming Gum # Lemming Juice # Zen Bear # Ctrl+Alt+Bear # Lemming Bowling # Mushroom Hunt # Flying Bear # Big Top Bear # Electro Ranger Lemming # Bear Repellent # Bear Behind the Wheel # Rolling Cabin # Lemmings Plant # Target Bear # Northern Lights # Tick Tock Bear # Dreams on Command # Elementary Lemmings # Bear Sitter # Rainbow Moose # Radar Bear # Zorbing Lemmings # Air Trafficking # A Lemmings Fairy Tail # Slunk Dunk Lemmings # Uncouth Bear # Passing Trough Walls # Eagle Spirit # Rock 'N' Lemming # Hulking Lemmings # Ancestral Bear # Hocus Pocus Lemmingus Season 3 (2019-2020) # Painter Grizzy # Lemming Nuggets Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Real world